jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Somepony to Watch Over Me ''is an crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Apple Bloom must prove to Applejack that she doesn't need to be watched over all of the time. At the same time, Jaden tries to spend some time with his big sister Aqua. Trivia *Jaden learns how to use a Shotlock in this Adventure. It's revealed that Xion is currently learning how to use a Shotlock too. Scenes Sibling time *Jaden: Hey, big bro? Do you suppose I could spend the day with just Aqua? *Jeffrey: Sure. What do you think, hon? *Aqua: *smiles* I've actually been wanting time to spend with our little brother for a while now. Besides, Jaden could use a little bit more training with using a Keyblade. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Okay. *Jaden: You sure about this, bro? What'll you be doing in the meantime? *Jeffrey: I promised Fluttershy that I'd help her with her animal friends today. *Aqua: *smiles That's very sweet of you, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, hon. If you two need anything, let me know. *Jaden: *smiles* Thanks big bro. Have fun with Fluttershy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, little bro. *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* See you in a couple of hours, my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua back on the lips* Love you, my ocean queen. *Aqua: *smlies* I love you too. *(Jeffrey heads off to Fluttershy's cottage) *Jaden: Okay, big sis. *summons his Egyptian Star Keyblade* I'm ready to begin training today. *Aqua: *smiles* Perfect. *Jaden: *swings his Keyblade a couple of times* What're you gonna teach me this time? *Aqua: Shotlock. *Jaden: "Shotlock"? I never heard of that. *Aqua: I'll show you. *(Aqua closes her eyes, starts to glow with her Keyblade, than suddenly, cuts throw 3 trees at a VERY fast speed) *Jaden: ......! *stares in shock* Whoa....... *Aqua: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles hugely* How did you do that?!?! *Aqua: The trick is to focus on your target. *Jaden: Teach me, big sis! I wanna learn how to do it! *Aqua: *smiles* All right. *(After a while of teaching how to do it...) *Jaden: I'm ready to give it a try. *Aqua: Okay. *(Jaden closes his eyes, starts to glow with his Keyblade, and starts to charge at a rock at a very fast pace. But Jaden looses concentration, 'causing him to fall and bounce against the ground and painfully hit his head against the rock) *Aqua: Jaden!! *rushes to him* *Jaden: *dizzy* Mommy....... My train went swimming in the piano again...... *Aqua: *gets him up* You okay? *Jaden: *shakes his head* Yeah..... Except I feel like I've got a major concussion..... *Aqua: *kisses Jaden on the head* Better? *Jaden: *smiles a bit and rubs his head* Yeah. Thanks. *Aqua: *smiles* You're welcome. And don't worry. Not everyone gets it on their first try. *Jaden: Well I'm not giving up until I get it right. *Aqua: *smiles* That's good to hear. Vs. The Chimera *Jaden: I'm warning you, sir-!!!! *Tiger: I'm a girl!!!! *Jaden: ....! Seriously? *Aqua: ...? *Jaden: *to Aqua* Did you know? *Aqua: Not really. *Tiger: *roars at Aqua and Jaden* *Aqua: Uh oh! *Jaden: *stands in front of Aqua* Don't you DARE harm my big sister!!!! *Aqua: *gasps* *Tiger and Goat: Get 'em!!!! *Goat: Hey! I thought I was in charge now!!! *Aqua: ...! They're fighting among themselves. *Jaden: *chuckles* Maybe it's schizophrenic!!! *Aqua: Let's get out of here while we can. *(The Chimera charges at AppleJack, Aqua and Jaden, while Jaden and AppleJack charge at the Chimera) *Aqua: Jaden! *(As Jaden runs, he starts to glow with his Keyblade, and suddenly manages to perform Shotlock on the Chimera!!!) *Aqua: *gasps* *Jaden: *contines striking the Chimera from different directions using the Shotlock* *Aqua: ...You did it. *smiles* *Tiger: *roars angrily* *Aqua: *gasps* *(Aqua, Jaden, AppleJack and Apple Bloom manage to get away from the Chimera) *Aqua: *pants* I think we lost her. *Jaden: *pants* Or "them". *Aqua: *smiles* I'm so proud of you, Jaden. *Jaden: *smiles* I've learned from the best big sister. *(Suddenly, Aqua has a flashback of her days when she was with Terra and Ventus. Ventus was learning from Aqua some skills with the Keyblade) *Ventus: *smiles* I've learned from the best big sister. *Aqua: *smiles and sheds a tear* *Jaden: You okay, big sis? *Aqua: *hugs Jaden* I'm all right...little brother. *Jaden: *smiles and hugs Aqua back* *Aqua: *smiles and strokes her hand through Jaden's hair* I love you little brother. *Jaden: *smiles and rests his head on Aqua's chest* I love you too, big sister. *Aqua: *smiles* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes